Light my fire
by HateMe-BreakMe
Summary: Izaya hates the snow, Shizuo has no left where to go. Together they find comfort in each other. Shizaya!


**Shizaya fluff for you!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.**

**Enjoy!**

...

...

It was late, it was dark and it was cold. Pulling my fur trimmed coat tighter around my body, I brought both hands to my face hoping that the warmth of my breath would ease the numbness. Standing just oustide of Russia Sushi, I frowned lightly as I contined to stand there, watching the snow fall, covering the world in white. I furrowed my brows in annoyance.

Unfortunatly I've must've miscalculated the weather.

Yanking my hood over my head, I huffed in dissatisfaction. I was cleary annoyed. Why wouldn't I be, after spending much time pacing back and forth, sitting behind the desk and calculating the exact hour the snow would start to fall. After doing much reseach and estimating that I had at least and hour until the it began to snow, I was determined I had time.

But unfortunatly the weather had lied, just like it alway did. Really I should have known better. Shame on me.

With a loud sigh and tucking my bag of fresh otoro on the inside of my coat, I zipped it all the way up to my chin, widened my stance and prepared myself to make a run for it. I concluded that the quicker I acted, the quicker I be out of this hellish weather. I hated the way the frozen rain pricked my skin like thousands needles, it was absurd I tell you. It didnt help that my body was frozen to the bone, but I assured myself that once I get moving, that getting my heart rate up would soon ease the shivery.

Licking my cold lips, I nodded to myself whispering a 'I can do this' and without wasting another second, I lunged forward and quickly made a run for it. You might be thinking it was silly of me trying to avoid the snow like it was the plague, but if you haven't noticed already I really hate snow. I mean I reeeallyyyy hate snow and not only that, but I hate rain as well. Not only is it bothersome and carried by a nauseating smell, but it's a pain in the ass when it comes to completly important tasks. It never failed, everytime, it would do nothing but delay matters. In other words, it was nothing but a nuisance.

Let's just say that I'm not fond of cold things. I despise the unattractive feeling and that's why I needed to get out of it as quick as possible.

Moving my legs faster, I narrowed my eyes as I struggled to see through the storm of snow. Holding my hood tighter around my face, I flinched in pain as the icy winds whipped my face, my skin burning in irritation. I was almost positve that my face was as red as a apple with because of this unfriendly weather. I huffed in annoyance. Damn that bitch mother nature, she just happened to get a thrill of watching us squim like insects.

Che.

Note to self- Once I have up a little more money saved up, I was transfering to America. Not just to any place, but to the warmest and coziest place possible. And while I'm add it, maybe I'll even run for president. Ha, now wouldn't that be interesting? It was worth a shot. I could do good things for the world if I wanted to. The idea actually made me smile.

Though right now I had more imprtant matters to attend to.

Focusing my eyes back on the road, I reached up to wipe the melting snow upon my reddened cheeks before wrapping my arms tighter around my coat, securing my precious otoro so that didn't escape. Blinking the cold wind from my eyes, I counted my steps as I watched my panting breath in the cold air while listening to the thick snow crunch under my feet. It was out of habit. Counting numbers in my head took my mind off the freezing temprature.

It was a common tool I used for distraction. It was pretty benificial, espacially when trying to ignore the snow wetting my shoes and soaking my socks. Geez, the things I do for otoro.

Hurrying my way through the park, I looked up and smiled knowing that my apartment was only two blocks away. Alomst there, just a few more steps and I'll be soaking in a hot tub surrounded by sweet scented bubbles and with my five star rating, delicious dinner I worked for hard in getting. I could already feel my mouth watering in anticipation. I was so hungry.

In all honestly, when it came to my favorite dish, nothing stood in my way. Not even this hellish winter could stop me. I'd fight anyone or anything that dared stand between us.

Moving my legs faster, I gasped and suddenly came to an aburt stop when my eyes landed on a familar figure off in the distance. Stopping and taking a moment to catch my breath, I shook the snow from my hair and rubbed my hands together to warm my hands. Conteplating on what I should, I weighed the options in my head.

Ototo or protozoan?

Hmm, did I really have to ask?

Sighing to myself, I scurely tucked my dinner into my coat pocket turned my gaze to the distant other. Pulling my sleeves down to cover my hands, I cautiously made my way closer the the huddled figure who was appeared sitting alone on the park bench. Though my gut was telling me this was a bad idea, curiosity once again got the best of me. In most cases that was always a bad idea, but it wasn't like I cared. Haha, I wasn't scared of anything. Not even death itself.

We were all going to hell anyway.

Appraoching slowly, I shivered lightly as the snow continued to fall upon my cold and now numbing skin. It seems that my body has already become accustomed to the frozen rain. I could barely feel a thing. Licking my ice cold lips, I shoved my hands into my coat pockest as I shuffled my way over before I stopped and stood only several feet from the most dangerous creature known to man. The fortissimo of Ikebukuro aka Shizuo Heiwajima.

Glacing down at the broad figure, I assumed he hadn't noticed me yet since his eyes were still closed. Waiting quietly, I was actullay comteplating on whether I should make a grand entrance or if I should just sneak up on the brute and plan a surpise attack. Oh how he would love that. He would be so pissed that his tiny brain might explode.

_'Oh Shizu-chan. You're such a brute indeed.'_

Laughing to myself, it would be so much fun just to mess with the blonde and to get him all riled up just for the heck of it. That prototzoan got so worked up about everything, that it was hilarious. It was too easy to push his buttons. My presence alone would make him go on a rampage.

Watching closely with keen eyes, I narrowed my eyes and noted that he wasn't wearing a jacket; only dressed in his usual barender get up. His broad shoulders visably quaked and his entire body appeared frigid while shivering lightly. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I trailed my hungry gaze along his tall form before they unwittingly landed on the strong and compelling hands of his that were currently burried tightly between his thighs to help keep them warm. I guess it wouldn't be to much fun to get frost bitten and have to loose your fingers. Espacially if you were addicting to smoking like him.

Yuck.

Moving my curious eyes back up to his handsome face, I frowned when I witnessed the visible tremble of his lips, the soft skin that was once a nice petal pink color was now becoming a lifeless shade of blue. His blonde hair and well defined physique was covered in pale snow, probably even soaked to the bone. Poor thing, he must be as cold as an ice sculpture by now. Not to mention, that protozoan must've been here for some time now if he could easily be mistaken for a corpse.

I frowned a little when the thought of it scared me a little.

It even made this cold and carless heart mine twinge with concern. Not something deffinitly wasnt right. Good heavens, what was happening to me? Really, it shouldn't matter what happened to him anyway? Not my business. Not like I cared anyway. He was nothing but a brainless brute.

"..."

Ok ok! Maybe I did care, but just a little.

He was my one and only protozaon after all. Whether I wanted to admit or not not, I needed him. He was a part of me that I never had. Even though we hated each other with a passion, he was my other half. Without him, there was no me and without me there was no him.

Crazy right? Maybe I really am sick.

Tracing my eyes over him from up close, seeing him looking so lonely and lost in the cold only managed to make my stomach drop and crash against the frozen ground. I had to make sure to pick it back up, I didn't need anyone else walking all over it.

Seeing him so alone out here in this frozen wasteland made me curious. What was he doing out here anyway? Did he not realize that at this rate he was going to freeze to death?Speaking of, I had myself to worry about, but not matter how much I wanted to just leave and abandon him here, I couldn't do it. No matter the circumstance, I always found the brute more entertaining.

Fighting the chatter in my teeth, I pulled my jacket tighter around my body once I finally found to courage to speak up. I'd welcome him my presence. Smiling to myself, I thought maybe I'd lighten the mood a little.

"Shizu-chan, what are you doing out here? It's too cold to be building snowmen, don't you think?" I teased taking several steps closer.

He didn't move. That's weird.

"Oh Shizuuu-channn?"

It took a few moments, but I fianlly got a reaction. Not the one I was hoping for at least. Pausing momentarily, I tensed when I felt those dark and cold eyes of his make it's way up my clad body before landing upon my face and staring me directly in the eye. I feel my heart pounding nervously against my chest making it hard to breathe. It felt as if I've been stuck by lightening, I was stunned; forzen in place. Shirinking back a little, I found it very strange how his cold yet fiery gaze violated me, trapping me in place, making me feel so exposed. I wanted to shy away from the vivid stare. I didn't like it one bit, it made me extemely uncomfortable.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I had to brush it off and remain stoic. I didn't want him to know how he was affecting me, I didn't want him seeing right through me. Breaking the solid connection, Shizuo bowed his head and spoke with a chatter. It sounded like he was in pain.

"Wh-what do you w-want you damn f-flea?"

Taking aback, I frowned a little when his voice gave away how cold he really was. Poor Shizuo, even though I hated him, I still couldn't help but have sympathy for him. I have no idea what was going on, but whatever it was that was going on, he certainly didn't desereve to be freezing to death out here. No one should be out here unprepared, it was just brutal.

Maybe I would be able to convey him while he was in a weakend state.

Pulling my hands from my pockets, I held up both hands in a friendly gesture to show him that I was not here to fight. I didn't need him ripping the bench from the ground while trying to kill me with a loud roar. Though that was the most probable cause, I wanted to take it slow so that he would remain calm. Easing my way closer, I smiled while taking cautious steps. My hands were still out in front of me.

"Shizu-chan you must me freezing, why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

Turning his head away, I watched as Shizuo closed his eyes with a shrug of his shoulders. "My c-clothes are at home, w-which I no longer h-have."

"Oh?" I inquired. Not going to lie, that did catch me off gaurd. I was suddenely anxious as to why Shizuo clamined to no longer have a place to call home and just as I was about to question why, Shizuo spoke up first.

"...I was evicted." he shivered wrapping his arms around himself.

Hearing those words from his lips, I wasn't able to fight the short gasp in my throat. Evicted? Why? Does that mean...?

"You were evicted? Heh, what did Shizu-chan do this time to get thrown out?"

Shizuo tch'd and curled his body inward. I assumed it to sheild himself from the cold."L-like you care..."

Wearing a smile to deguise my discomfort, I spoke unthruthfully."You're right, I don't."

What was I saying? I was lying to myself, because I did. I did care. Idk where these sudden emotions came from, but like it was like half my brain just completly shut down. I don't know how, but somewhere out of the blue, I was somehow overwhelmed with the desire provide shelter but wanting to throw my body upon his and sheild him from the man eating cold. It happening much too quickly. The desires I had for him were stronger than ever before. Out of nowhere, I wanted to be close to him and breath in his masculine scent. I wanted to take him home, bathe him in my warmth, shower him with my embrace and to happily watch him fall asleep with a smile planted on that pretty face.

Oh dear, now I really must be coming down with a cold.

Bringing a palm to my forehead, I groaned in irritation. What the hell's gotten into me? My brain malfunctioning. This was it. Maybe I had finally broken. Shizuo had finally broken me and he did it without even trying.

Damn, now I'm scewed. Knowing that he was alone with no one else to rely on, had my heart softening and I didn't like it one bit. I was at a disadvantage and I didn't like feeling vulrunable. Ugh how unsubstantial. Unfortuantly, it seems it was already too late for me. Deep down, so deep inside, something inside me as awaken. A part of my that I didn't even know exsisted and it was all because of Shizuo Heiwajima.

'...'

I had the sudden urge to want to scream.

Breaking me from my thoughts, I opened my eyes and curiously watched as Shizuo struggled to stand up on his shaky legs. It must be hard to move when your frozen screams in protest. Turing his frame away from me, I was now faced with his backside. "Just go away, flea. My not in the mood to fight, so I won't bother you if you don't bother me, ok?"

I felt frozen in place. For some reason his words burned, like...like rejection? Biting my lower lip with discontent I watched as he solwy began to drag his feet away from me. It hurt, I don't know why but it did and didn't like it. Seeing him walking away from me mande me suddenly feel alone.

It a feeling that's always remaind dormant, until now.

_'Shziuo...'_

Clutching a hand over my heart, I could feel the pace quicken in dismay. No, I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to feel like he was turning his back me. Though there was never a romantic bond between us, I still felt like we had a special connection and I didnt want him to break that. It was the only thing keeping us together. Watching him walk away, growing smaller by the second, it gave me a feeling of uneasyness. I felt he was going to disappear forever.

I don't know why, but I wanted him to stay. I didn't want him to leave me out here alone and so I acted without thinking. Running after him, I called his name. "Shizu-chan!"

Pausing for a quick second, Shizuo turned his head to glance at me over his shoulder. His cold lips were getting darker by the minute; it worried me. I needed to think fast if I wanted to aid him. Running closer towards him, Shizuo finally turned his body fully towards me as a approached closer and glared at me with narowed eyes. With those dangerous orbs focused on me, the only thing I could process in my fuzzy mind was I really hoped that I wouldn't slip and fall and land flat on my face. Oh how humiliating that would be if Shizuo were to witness that. He would hold it against me forever.

Coming face to face with the blonde, I took one more step closer so that I was within arms length of him, I reached up to remove my black scarf, pushed myself high on my toes and carefully placed the soft material around his neck.

"Wear this ok, it'll help keep you warm." I said with a innocent smile.

Shizuo didn't say a word, he was astonished.

Tilting my head with a wider smile, I tried not to laugh when his brown eyes widened in shock. He was so cute, looking so adorable wearing my scarf. It suited him very well. Black was a very nice color on him, maybe that's why I was secretly fond of his everyday attire. Adjusting the scarf lightly, I chuckled as the fabric framed his face. It was so fluffy that it even covered his blue lips.

Sighing to myself, deep down I was thankful for that. I didn't want to see the evidence that he was suffering.

Bringing his hands up to grip the black material, Shizuo mumbled a 'Thank you.' while blushing lightly. He even turned his head away to hide his embarressment. Oh my god! Shizuo was being so bashful right now! Hahaha this was so priceless! I had to bring my hands to my face to fight the giggle that threatened to escape. How adorable! It was so cute seeing him all flustered like that.

I was getting butterflies in my stomach just from seeing a side of him that I've never gotten the pleasure of see before. It was a look he wore just for me filling with all kinds of warm feelings, making it hard not to smile. Seeing Shizuo like this was heart warming.

I didn't blame him really. Sure I, Izaya Orihara wasn't known for offering kindness, so it would only make sense that the blonde would be muddled. I even stunned myself.

Before I even knew it, I've been tossed into a whirlwind of emotions and I'm now ended up stranded in a situation I've never predicted before. Never in my life have I thought I'd ever come to this. Leave to Shizuo to be the cause of that. That unpredicable brute he is.

In my defense, this is no ordinary man were talking about; he was extraordinary.

Breaking me from my busy thoughts, I blinked my eyes admiring Shizuo's movements as he lightly shivered and pulled the black scarf tighter around his broad shoulders. _'Such masucline shoulders.'_ I wondered what it's be like to have my arms wrapped tightly around that neck while he slowly moving his body agasint me...

Shaking my head in embarressment, I mentally slapped myself for getting carried away. Goodness, and I thought it couldn't get any worse. Shizuo is taking over me damn it!

Affraid to speak, I bit my tongue to premit meyself from doing so as I closely watched as his hands worked the scarf, moving in perfection motions, his very pale going unmissed. It scared me to think that the skin was almost translucent. That wasn't good at all!

Poor Shizuo. Just seeing him like this made my heart ache. Not only was he casted out into the cold night, but he was alone. He had no one else and knowing that he had no other to confind in, it broke my heart. Everyone need somebody and mybe, just maybe I could be the one for him.

Maybe I could be the one to take him while being the one brushing my fingers through his messy hair and whispering comforting words, letting him know that everything was going to be ok. Just maybe I could we could exchange sweet kisses wrapped in each others arms and just maybe we could we could so so much more...

An just maybe I could be the sun to his moon...And just like that, that's when the idea hit me.

Looking up at him, I noticed how a small pink hue upon his cheeks as he nervously fidgeted with the scarfs loose ends. Poor thing, he was probably waiting for me to say something. How akward it must've been for him, while I absent mindly admired his being.

"Say Shizu-chan, if you don't mind me asking. Do you have anywhere you're staying tonight?"

Shizuo shrugged his broad shoulders and pulled the scarf up over his nose to block out the icy winds. "Not at the moment-" turning his head away, he mummbled the last part under his breath that I barley caught what he said. "-I'm sure I can find a hotel or something." He knew he couldn't afford it, but the flea didn't need to know that.

Raising my brow in intrest, I could sense Shizuo was unsure of himself. His tone of voice said it all. Hearing the hesitation in his words, I could easily tell something was troubling my Shizu-chan and I determied to get to the bottom of it.

I was going to make hime open up to me. I wanted him to trust me.

Roaming his face with curious eyes, I carefully stepped closer and bravely rested my cold hands upon his larger ones. Shizuo flinched at the contact. Licking my cold lips, I turned my head to look as his handsome. It struck me to know that I had to tilt my head back just so I could look him in the eye. The face he wore was was not what I expected to see after gently touching his hand. I expected him to withdrawl from me with disgust, maybe even snarl like wild animal before throwing a punch my way.

Looking down at me, Shizuo's face was emotionless. His dark brown eyes were so...unambiguous, but beautiful. I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper into those endless pools of umber.

Giving his hands a firm squeeze, I offered him a tiny smile to help put him at ease.

So Shizuo planned on staying in a hotle huh? I can understand that he was evicted from home and possibly homeless, but why? Why did this even happen to begin with and why is it that he didn't have anywhere else to go? Surely he must have at least one good friend. Right...? Shizuo wans't a bad person, he was just a litte rough around the edges, but anyone who was smart should be able to see that about him. Surely someone like him deserved to be cherished, as well.

He needed love too. I could only hope that he wouldn't try to fight me off. I wanted to make things different between us.

"Shizu-chan you're probably gonna say it's none of my business, but I'm curious to know. Why is it that you got evicted from your apartment? I promise I won't laugh."

Grasping his hands slightly tighter, I felt Shizuo tense beneath my touch before he released a long and heavy sigh. I waited paitently while I gace the the blonde several moments to process his thoughts. Turning his head to face me, Shizuo's hands unintentionally clenched beneath mine as he stood tall, looking me right in the eye. "I...I don't have enough money to pay rent..."

My breath suddenly caught in my throat. Again, those were words I was not expecting hear. I figured maybe he destroyed private property or got too many complaints from the residents, but never did I imagine this.

Taking a moment to process my thoughts, Shizuo stepped back and shifted uncomfortably beneath my touch. Bowing his head in shame, I forwned as the blonde closed his eyes trying to hide his distress, but I knew that look. For once I could see right through him.

Right away, I knew that he regretted telling me about his current situation.

Smiling lightly, I gently began to brush my thumbs to the backside of his hands. That must've took a lot of courage for him to admit; no ever wanted to admit they were in a rut.

"I'm not gonna lie, it caught me by surprise, but Shizu-chan it's ok. It happens more than you think."

Shizuo tch'd and turned his head away.

So this was what was causing Shizu-chan's distress. He was struggling with financial issues huh? It was a common struggle for many people. In all honesty, I don't how this couldn've happened with the kind of work the bodygaurd does, but I wanst going to question his income nor his expenses. The only thing I really wanted to know was why didn't just reach out for help if he needed it.

"Why didn't you ask Tom if he could help you out?"

Shizuo sighed and took a deep breath while inhaling the air around him. The warm and soft scarf surrounding his neck and face smelled like Izaya. To him, it was a very pleasent aroma; fresh and minty. So like the flea. Not that he'd ever say it out loud. It was a guilty pleasure.

"I really don't need to burden Tom-san with my problems."

I pouted and tried again. "Then what about Shinra or Celty, do they know?"

Shizuo shook his head.

"Shizu-chan why wont you ask for help? It's ok to ask. We all need a hand from time to time."

Shizuo only shrugged his shoulders. "Again, I don't want to be a burden. My problems are my own. No need in draging others into it."

"Shizu-chan..."

Pulling his body away from mine, I frowned watching in condolence as Shizuo turned away. He didn't want my pity. He didn't want anyone's pity, but I couldn't help but feel for him. He was hurting and there was nothing anyone else could do. Naturally, of course I wanted to be the one to change that. I wanted to provide for him and make things better, I wanted to be the one to raise him up and paint that gorgeous smile upon his face; that charming smile that made him so much more fetching.

I wanted it all and I wanted him. Shizuo was my masterpiece and I wanted to place him on a pedestal and present him to the world.

Was that selfish of me? To want to claim him for myself?

Having his backside facing me, I fight the feeling of despair that began to cloud over me. Not again Shizu-chan, please don't turn your back on me. Can't you see that I wanna help you?

Closing my eyes, my body shivered as I felt the cold surrounding me.

Fearing that he would try to leave alone in the cold winter night, without thinking I stumbled forward and pressed my face firmly between his shoulder blades. More than anything, I wanted to wrap my arms around his middle and embrace him close to me, but I didn't want to come off as clingy. It was much too soon for that. At this point, it was much too risky and so with a sad smile I left my hands dangling by my sides. I needed him beside me and scaring him away was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Izaya, what are you doing?"

"Don-gooo..." I mumbled.

Shizuo turned his head and through me a confused look over his shoulder. "Huh?"

Clenching my eyes shut, I sighed in defeat and pulled my mouth away from his clothed back. "Please, don't go Shizu."

Reaching up, I latched my fingers into the black scarf he wore and tugged in a child-like manner. Raising a brow, Shizuo pulled away from me and turned around so that we faced each other once again.

"Izaya, what are you going on about?"

Chewing on my bottim lip nervously, I admitted to myself that I was actually afraid to look up and meet those dark and mesmerizing eyes of his. Feeling his gaze upon my head, I could feel the warm bush creeping upon my cheeks heating the frozen skin of my face. My eyes moved about, landing on everthing but him. For now I was content with this much. It felt nice to be even this close to him.

And he dosen't even know about the feelings that's he awakened within me.

With just the two of us standing alone in a park with the our bodies covered in snow, I imagined it as if it were like Shizu-chan and I were in our own would with no one else, surrounded by nothing but ivory snow. Maybe even like heaven?

Though the real world around us was snowy and cold, I was warm as long as I was with Shziuo. It was a nice feeling and though it were only a figment of my imagination, if such a world ever existed, I would hold his hand and remain by his side with a smile.

I would make him want me.

I would make him love me...

And would cherish our love with all my heart.

Feeling a cold hand on the back of my head, my eyes widened in surprise as I quickly whipped my head up to meet Shizuo's chestnut gaze. I gasped lightly when I felt his fingers gently caress my hair, his bluish lips curving into a tiny smile. I couldn; help but returen the warm smile. It was a beautiful expression.

Without much thought, I lowered my half lidded gaze, my crimson eyes lingered upon the parted lips before me. I felt my heart throb. Poor thing, his lips must be cold as ice. Licking my licks curiously, I began to wonder what it would feel like agaisnt mine. Maybe I could even help warm them up a little and while I'm at it, I could taste test his flavor. I would savor the zesty sweetness.

I needed to know.

Stealing a quick glance at the brown eyes above me, I lowered my gaze upon those blue tinted lips once more before loosing my resolve and absentmindedly crashed my cold lips agaisnt his. Gripping the scarf around his neck, I closed my eyes and hissed in pain as his frozen lips melded against mine. It wasn't that the kiss was rough, but the fact that our skin was so iced that it burned on contact. Snaking my hot tongue from my parted lips, I mewled softly when I brushed it over his skin, teasing, caressing, the heat of my mouth radiating off his chilled lips.

"Mmnn Shizu...chan-mmff-"

Feeling those delicious lips press harder against me, I sighed in pleasure as Shizuo cut my words and yanked my body closer to his. Whether he was for seeking warmth or anxious from sudden desire, I had no objections. Knowing that he acting on his own was more arousing than anything I've ever expericened in my life. To feel those large hands glide over my body dancing over my clothed skin, to feel those warming lips expertly work mine, to feel that hard and tall body hovering over me, sheilding me from the cold, to have his scent drowning me in excitment, to have it happen all at once had me moaning in pleasure.

I wanted more. God I wanted so much more.

Tangling my hands into his damp blonde hair, I held him as close as our bodies would allow and kissed him with more force and full of more passion. This new feeling I've come to learn was addicting and I never wanted it to end. It was more than I've ever expected. Shizuo and I were coming together as one and this sensation I've come to learn, only had me craving more.

I wanted to feel him surrounding me. I wanted him to possess me.

I need him; all of him.

With much deplore, I regretfully pulled away from Shizuo's heated kiss and looked up at him with lust filled eyes while wearing a pleased smile. Our heavy breaths came out in shorts gasps as we both watched our warm puffs of air mingle in the cold space between us. Titling my head back, I pushed myself on my toes and placed quick kiss on Shizuo's -no longer blue- lips before giggling with delight.

I was so happy right now.

Pulling back for admire his handsome face, I threw him a wicked smirk before diving back in and capturing his hot lips with mine. It appears that my heated and fiery kiss did well in warming him up. He was no longer a deathly pale color and no longer shivering from the cold. Success! My planned worked after all. I wasn't complaing in the least, it gave me a reason to kiss this gorgeous man.

My heart was beating erratically. My breathing came out in shorts breaths as I deeped the heated kiss, my our tongues sliding messily agasint one anothers. Mmm so good. I wanted to kiss this man forever.

Wrapping my cold fingers into the black scarf, I pulled Shizu-chan down towards me so that I could place my warm lips against his cold ear. Nipping lightly at the tender lobe, I licked the rim and smiled, whispering breathlessly into his ear.

"Come home with me Shizu-chan...please tell me you'll stay the night."

Feeling his hot lips trail down my long neck, I giggled with delight when he pulled back to cup my face between two strong hands. Leaning into his gentle touch, I paid no mind to the ice cold skin burning my cheeks. Turning my head to look up into those gorgeuous brown eyes, I smiled when I saw the way he looked at me.

Desire.

He stared at me with a want, looking at me as if he desired nothing more than having me. The lust clouding his eyes told me how he wanted to feel me surrender him. He wanted hear my cries of ecstacy spilling from my lips straigh into his ears while he moved deep inside me. Closing my eyes at the imiage, I unconciously bucked my hips and mewled with pleasure. Just imagaining these things had my body shivering uncontrollably.

Oh how I wanted him.

This beautiful man above me was so handsome; so perfect. Seeing that rare and charming smile bloom across his face had my heart melting with contentment. Being here wrapped in his arms is exactly what I wanted, exactly where I wanted to be. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Shizuo was mine. I would kill to have him with me, always.

Feeling the blonde carefully lean over me, I trembled as his hard body pressed agaisnt me, his golden hair carressing my skin, his aching length flushed against my stomach. I gasped at the warm feeling. It was so hot. I want more. Closing my eyes in pleasure, I moaned as his hot and delicious breath brushed against my flushed ear. And like a dream come true, he whispered the words that literally took my breath away.

The words that had heart standing still.

"Izaya...you're so beautiful...give yourself to me..."

...

...

**Hehehehe I'll end it here for now, I'm teasing you guys. I just wanna see how many ppl are expecting a 2nd part *wiggles eybrows* we just have to wait and see!**


End file.
